Dalton Academy Seven Sinners
by Laurenglee
Summary: Spencer moves to a new school, he has no idea what is going on. He makes new friends, but they seem so secretive. Will he find out what he is really doing? Why everybody knows so much about Greek mythology? Who will save Persephone from Hades evil trap? And what is up with the teachers?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of my first year here at Dalton Academy_._ Looking back, I was petrified. I was worried about what was happening, and I was also worried about what was just around the corner.

It all started, as I walked into Dalton Academy.

I had moved all over the place, we'd move every 6 months. My dad is a journalist, I'd stay temporarily to do a new story, then move on. We were currently here. I have no idea what, he is exactly journalling, Spencer thought. But it is probably something boring, like school lunch menus.

I waited in the office, my parents had left him. "Spencer Peace?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." I replied.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy! Are you excited for the beginning of the year?"

"Oh," I didn't want to offend the receptionist. She seemed nice, she was quite small and had grey hair, she wore a green flowery t-shirt. It was quite ugly, but then again, most clothes I see are. I'm not really into clothes. I'm more of a jeans-and-t-shirt-type-of-guy, I thought. "Yep. Super excited!"

"Great! Well, your fellow class mates shall be in form time by now, you've probably missed that – but I'll get someone to show you to your first class...which is- Science! Lucky you! You can look back when you're in year 13 and think wow, that Science lesson with...er," the receptionist looked down and read "Mr. Howell!" I smiled, I didn't want to offend her, the receptionist who I still didn't know the name of.

"I guess so. Science isn't really my best subject." I looked down, I remembered an incident at a school he was at a few schools ago. I'd been talking to my Science partner, he lent on his elbow – trying to seem cool and spilt the sulphuric acid everywhere. All over his blue science book, and the boys science book.

I'd been kicked out of class and I was made to re-write all the smudged pieces of work in his and the boys Science book.

He never did talk to me again.

But that didn't matter. I was over with making friends and just wanted to get Year 9 done with. I didn't like the sound of Essex. Literally. From what he'd seen (and heard) on TOWIE, it was all orange people with stiletto's, but here it had been, as if they were _normal_.

Oh well. The thing that fascinated me about Dalton Academy was that it was written in Greek writing. "ΔΑ" was "DA" which were the initials of Dalton Academy, and that was on the pocket of everyone's blazer. The school bell rang.

I heard the receptionists voice, "this is Louis," she said, smiling. "He'll show you around."

I looked up, I saw Louis standing in front of him. He was a bit smaller then me, and he had dark brown hair – the same as me. The only difference was that Louis had pale blue eyes, and I had bright blue eyes. It was kind of intimidating.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Louis!" Louis stuck out his hand, waiting for me to shake it – I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spencer's point of view._

I smiled at him. I never really made friends at my new school, I knew I'd be moving along soon.

"I'm Spencer." I said. I shook his hand.

Shaking hands?

What sort of school is this?

"I heard we're in the same form class!" Louis said. This guy seemed _really _optimistic. He was happy, and smiling at 8:35am in the morning, first day back after the summer holidays. I was lost...form class? I remember the receptionist saying something about it.

"Oh, yeah. Guess so..." I said.

We started walking down the hallway.

"Great! We have Science with Mr. Howell. Although, he makes us called him Dr. Howell, to make him seem more..._in charged_." He said this last part shakily. What? In charged? What did this mean?

"Oh yeah, sure. I mean whatever. Hey, do you know what we're doing in Science?" I asked him.

"I don't know. We have 4 topics we have to cover a year, so...it could be anything!" Louis replied, all happy and smiley. That really annoyed me about him. "So, where did you move from?" Louis asked me. He seemed really _eager_ to make friends with me. Stalk me, more like.

"Oh, you know. Here and there..." I said. I admit, I didn't give _much_ away. But it wasn't any of his business...it isn't! Louis smiled at me, and nodded. What? I give a _very_ vague answer and he doesn't push it? Something is up with him.

"So, where are _you_ from?" I asked him. If he was going to ask me questions, I'd ask him some back.

"Essex. I've lived here...my whole life. Shame really. Never got to experience not being in this county." He smiled at me.

"But that's good. You know where you live, you know that your house is here – you don't assume you'll be leaving half way through the year." I shouldn't of really gone much more into it, I had no idea _why _he didn't ever leave Essex. It was his parents decision after all – right? Louis just smiled and nodded.

We walked outside, I followed him.

"So, we're here!" Spencer said, excited.

"Here?" I looked up. It was a huge brown building.

"The Science block!" Louis said.

"Is that a band?" I asked him. Louis laughed.

"No. It's where all the Science class rooms are."

We walked up a load of steps, I wasn't really into sports, I have to admit – I was pretty warn out.

We walked into the Science classroom. It was a pretty straight forward route.

"Dr. Howell!" Louis said.

"Mr. Degerees, who do we have here?" The teacher asked him, but looked at me.

"Spencer. He's just moved here." Louis said. I could of spoken for myself.

"Ah, Spencer Peace. I heard. Maybe, you'd like to have this period off and show him around?" I didn't know what Mr. Howell was up to – but I didn't like it. Did teachers just let you out of class like that in Essex?

"Okay, come along Spencer. We've got a lot to get through."

"Great!" I said. I tried to smile. But I really couldn't. I would rather be in Science...not learning. Not actually learning...or _pretending_ to listen and learn to the boring history of the school. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

_Spencer's point of view._

"And this is the library." Louis said. He'd been showing me around, but to be honest – I'd falling asleep. I'd been walking, smiling, nodding, agreeing etc. but not _actually _awake. To be honest, books bore me. What's the point of writing it down when it can be put into an action-packed movie, hey? "Do you like reading?" I heard this question.

"Oh what?" I turned around. It was Louis – who else?

"I asked, do you like reading?"

"Oh yep, love it." I said. I didn't want to offend him. He looked – _the book type._

"Oh cool! What's your favourite book?"

"Oh, um. The Perks of Being a Wallflower."

"Who's your favourite character?" Louis looked impressed.

"Oh, um. The Wallflower." I answered. Louis looked at me, confused.

"Stephen Chobsky is amazing, the way he wrote Charlie, Sam, Patrick, Candace...everyone! I swear, it shaped a generation." Louis said that, but with a twinkle in his eye. I guessed he really like this book. To be honest, I'd only seen screenshots of the front of the book on Tumblr.

"Do you maybe want to look around here before we move on?" Louis asked. I guessed Louis wanted to stay and look around as well.

"Oh yeah, um sure." I replied. _Trying_ to be polite.

I looked around. There were a load of Greek books – boring. I moved over to the other shelf, more Greek books. There were pretty much Greek books everywhere. I saw one shelf where it said 'Unnatural.'

Unnatural?

I went and had a look. They had a lot of _normal _books. Shakespeare, Catcher in the Rye...the even had Perks. I laughed. But 'unnatural?' What did that mean?

"You ready to leave?" Louis asked. He was behind me.

"Oh um, sure. Just, one question. What does 'unnatural' mean?" I asked him this question, not expecting an interesting answer.

"Oh, you know. The unnatural stuff. Where the characters don't have anything to do with Greece or the Ancient Greece. If you're looking for _A Midsummer Nights Dream_, then look over there," Louis pointed to another book shelf. "I petitioned to get it moved over there. It is set in Athens, after all."

I was so confused. But then the bell went.

"Second period," Louis said. And it is...English.

"Oh, my mum is in English teacher." I said. Louis seemed really smart, and a part of me wanted to live up to him.

"Really?" He looked impressed. "Where?" He asked me.

"Handwall Hall." I said.

"Impressive." He said. "Your mum must be really good, it has a good reputation."

I smiled. It wasn't a compliment to me, but it seemed like a compliment to me. It was my mum, after all.

"We have English where we are divided into sets. Unfortunately, none of my friends are in my set. You're tested at the beginning of each year then put in ability level." Louis said. That seemed really weird to me. He seemed nerdy to me, who would hang out with other nerds. Why would he be hanging out with other people, who are _not_ nerds?

"Which one will I be in?" I asked.

"Well, for the first couple of lessons of the year, you'll be the classes you were last year. So, I guess as I am your designated guide, you'll be in my group." Designated guide? So he didn't offer to show me around? I found this offensive, even though – he would of signed up before even knowing me.

"The sets we were in last year? Guess I'll have to go back to Manchester." I laughed. I cracked a joke. Maybe I was warming up to Louis anyway. Then I realised, I opened up. I told him I was from Manchester. You may think that this isn't such a big deal, but to me it was. I'd never tell anyone where I came from previously. Even if in class a teacher would make us stand up and talk about where we were previously, which I find it's like violating your privacy. I'd just say 'I came from my mother womb.' Which would get a few laughs. I never had actual friends. I did try and make friends. I tried to talk to people. But then, as I moved around more and more, I just didn't care.

"Well, we've got 5 minuets until the next bell, which is when we should be in class. Shall we start to walk?" What I liked about Louis is that I could say something, maybe regret it – then he wouldn't say anything about it. It's like he was reading my brain. Which felt completely weird.

"So, how long have you been speaking and reading English for?" Louis asked me. I was freaked out.

"Um, all my life." I told him.

"Really? That's amazing. I learnt when I was seven."

"Seven? Isn't that a bit late?" I asked.

"No, there's about two or three in the year that still can't speak English." I was shocked when Louis said this.

"How do they understand each other?" I asked. I was intrigued.

"They speak Greek." He said like it was completely normal. Okay. Maybe there native language was Greek. But doesn't _everyone_ speak English?

"But what if they're talking to someone who can't speak Greek?" I asked him.

"What do you mean _can't speak Greek?_ Everyone here can."

"I can't." I told him. Not knowing Greek was normal to me.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked me.

"I mean, I can't speak Greek. Only English." I said. Now I felt embarrassed.

"Oh, well I'm sure I could fit in a few after school tutoring sessions for you..." he said.

"Oh, don't worry. Greek isn't really my thing." I answered. "If I'll be learning a language, it'd be Mexican." I said.

"Mexican? Why Mexican?" He asked.

"I want to move to Mexico when I'm older. Because-" I stopped. But Louis smiled, he didn't push it.

"Mexico seems really great. Have you been before?" He asked me.

"When I was 2, but I can't remember." I said sadly.

"Oh, well I'm there is a school trip going there." He said. He was being really nice.

"Wait, so everybody here can speak Greek?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he said. "Just, we speak English more often now, it's kind of what the _unnaturals_ do. Unfortunately, us Greek's have copied there ways."

I couldn't help but laugh.

This was all just funny.

Unnaturals?

'Us Greeks?'

Dalton Academy.

Δalton Academy.

He was having a laugh with me.

I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spencer's point of view._

Louis shook his head.

"Anyway, should we get going?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Who's our English teacher?" I asked him.

"Mr. Semreh." Louis said.

"Mr. Semreh? Semray? Samray? Stingray? What?" I as so confused. What is his name?

"I wouldn't say that if I were you...Hermes...I mean, Mr Semreh, can hear everything." He said. He looked serious about this.

"Okay...Whatever you say." Honestly? I wanted to laugh.

We were at the English classroom door.

"Welcome! Come in, come in. I'm Mr. Semreh? I was expecting you! I heard your mother was an English teacher? You must be _very_ good then. We've put you in the top of the class. Please! Take a seat!" He motioned to a seat in the front row. The front row? I have never sat in the front row in my life. The further back you are, the better. The teacher can't hear you whispering. The teacher can't see you on your phone. The teacher can't see you copying someone's homework. I took a seat at the front, it was a spare seat, next to Louis. Why was there a spare seat next to Louis? Did they all have to move around? Did someone leave the school? Did no one want to sit next to Louis? He said all his friends where in the other English classes. Seeing as I've been speaking this language since I was, well...as soon as I could speak – I was pretty much sure it wouldn't be _that_ hard.

"So class, today we have a new student. I've heard _all_ about him, Spencer Peace!" He was really embarrassing me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't make you stand up and tell the class about yourself." He gave me a wink.

I was so confused.

How did he know that was my worst nightmare? Public speaking was one of my phobias. Yes. It is a phobia. It's not lazy. It's a phobia. I think you should have a choice. If I'm in a small group, I will _happily_ speak my mind. But, in a group with over 10 people is just uncomfortable for me.

You think it would be second nature, having a mother as an English teacher who all my years of living, has been listening to many different age groups give speeches, so I know what all the teachers look out for.

Loud voice.

Understanding of task.

Confidence.

LUC. I call it luck. Seeing as I think you have to get lucky, if your audience is good – or bad.

"Today, we will be reading a book that is very _popular_ in the unnatural world, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._" I smiled. Louis smiled at me.

"Looks like it came in handy." Louis winked at me. It was funny, he didn't seem like the guy who would wink.

"Well, you know me. Avid book reader." I said sarcastically.

Louis laughed at me. I had a feeling that he knew I didn't actually read that book.

And that the only Stephen Chbosky work I know is Rent.

I love Broadway shows.

ANYWAY, Mr. Semreh handed round copies of the book. I saw the name "Stephen Chbosky" on the front and lots of writing on the front. Was I meant to read the front?

"Now, kids. You don't have to read the front cover of the book." Mr Semreh said.

That was weird.

It was as if he was reading my mind.

"Has anyone read this book before?" Mr. Semreh asked. Louis' hand went straight up.

Oh.

He was one of _those _kids.

His hand wasn't the only one who went up.

So, a bunch of people who have only been speaking English since Junior school have read this classic book and I haven't.

Maybe I won't be top of the class.

"Great. And did you guys enjoy Stephens work?" Mr. Semreh asked. Everyone nodded.

"It was brilliant. The way he wrote Charlie..." Louis repeated. He told me that earlier. Only this time, he went on and on. He even quoted the book.

"And in that moment, we were infinite." Louis said smiling.

In my old school, he would of got a sarcastic clap or remark for saying something like that. But this was Dalton Academy. Where apparently everyone has been speaking Greek since they were born and English since Junior school.

I didn't have a feeling this school was going to be normal. But, then again – I'd probably be moving in about 6 months.

I may as well pack up now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Spencer's point of view._

The bell went, and Louis looked sad. To be honest, I did find my self falling asleep.

"Shall we go to break?" Louis asked me.

"Oh, yep. Sure." I said. I packed up my books and stood up.

"Oh, Spencer." Mr. Semreh said.

"Hi." I said, shocked.

"Did you enjoy the lesson?"

"Yep. Loved it."

"Great. Homework in on Thursday. _No exceptions._" He said the last part, then winked. What was the wink for?

"Shall we go now?" Louis asked.

"Coming." I said.

We walked to Louis' locker.

"This is my locker." It said HIIII.

"Hi?" I asked.

"Erm...hello." He replied.

"No," I said. Was he making me sound dumb? "It says hi."

Louis laughed, it was kind of off putting.

"Oh no, these are Greek numerals."

"Greek numerals? I've only heard of Roman num-"

"Sh!" He said.

"What? All I said was Roman nu-"

"Don't say that," he said to me. "We don't mention the Romans, or the Egyptians or _any_ other..._type_ of people here. We call everybody else the _unnaturals_." He said. He was keeping his voice on the down low.

"Sure." I said. "So, what does HIIII mean?"

"Well," he started. I could feel like this would be a long conversation. "In Greek numerals, H is 100 and IIII was 4. This is locker number 104. I think yours is 108. Two lockers down from me."

I just nodded. He put some books and took some out, me on the other hand, had only had my English writing book and my copy of _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._

"Louis!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Gabriel! Long time no see, how was America?"

"Great. Very warm. Now I'm back here. For good."

"Well, it's good to see you!" Louis replied. He looked very happy to see this boy. He also had dark hair and very bright blue eyes – I thought mine were bright! He wore his school uniform, but where as Louis had his shirt tucked in, Gabriel had his hanging out. Everybody in that English class had there shirt tucked in, so I tucked mine in. I didn't want a uniform detention on my first day. I awkwardly un-tucked my shirt. Louis was very small, and fragile. Where as Gabriel was taller and had more of a sporty build.

"And who's this?" Gabriel asked, looking at me.

"This is Spencer Peace, he just moved here." I had no idea what Gabriel was going to say to me. He looked like a jock. What would nerdy Louis have in a common with a jock?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriel Western." He had an American accent, it sounded like he moved to American then moved back.

He did that sort of punch-your-shoulder-casp-your-hand, type of thing. I just smiled at him.

"So, where are the others." Gabriel asked Louis.

"Probably at the other block of lockers." Louis said, he was smiling.

"Shall we go see them?" Gabriel turned to me. "Don't worry, they don't bite. Except Hannah, be careful of her." He said the last part, then laughed. Hannah? Who's Hannah?

The three of us walked down a hallway. I looked through a door on the left, it was the entrance to the hall. Then, I looked in the right, it was a locker room.

"Gabriel!" A girl with blonde hair, just down below her shoulders came and hugged him. She had her shirt tucked in, and wore a grey pleated skirt that just touched her knee.

"Nice to see you Charlie, how have you been?" He asked her.

"Great, thanks!" She was smiling, then looked at me. "And who's this?"

"I-" I was going to say my name.

"This is Spencer Peace. He just moved here." Louis answered for me. I could of spoken for myself.

"Look who Hades bought in." Hades? The God of the Underworld? Do they use Greek jokes? Like the devil?

I turned around. A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes walked in. Everybody else, except Gabriel and her had blazers on. Our blazers were dark blue with the school logo on left pocket, if your looking down at yourself upside down. Her shirt was tucked out.

"Hannah. Haven't heard from you in a while." Gabriel said.

"Too soon," Hannah said. "I was almost enjoying time without you."

Gabriel smiled. "I'm glad your happy I'm back." Gabriel hugged and Hannah and she smiled.

"Who's the new kid?"

"I'm Spencer Peace." Haha. I answered for myself.

"Spencer Peace? What kind of name is that?" She asked me.

"Erm, my birth name." I said. She was kind of mean. This was the Hannah who bites?

"Whatever." She turned to Louis. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome. I spent it reading."

"You finally read some YA?" She asked him.

"Nope. Classic all the way." She rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, guys. There's only five of us." Gabriel said.

"There should only be six." Hannah said, looking at me. I just shrugged. She was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Leave him alone, he's new." Charlie said. At least _someone_ was sticking up for me.

"Where's your other evil twin." Gabriel asked Hannah.

"One – I'm one third of a triplet. Two, Grant is in detention." Hannah said. She said it like it was no big deal. Detention? We've only had two lessons so far.

"Already? What did he do this time?" Charlie asked.

"He didn't give in the summer project. Well, actually. He didn't do it." She said.

Charlie looked at her phone. "Lucy is up in the art room, shall we go find her?"

"Lucy, who's Lucy? I said this out loud."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Our friend, newbie."

"_Down,_ Hannah." Louis said. They obviously knew how to control this freak.

Louis went over and whispered something to Hannah. She nodded.

"You coming then?" She asked me. I nodded and followed them behind.

Not because I felt scared.

Because I didn't know the way.

And if someone said I felt scared of them.

They're wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

_Spencer's point of view._

I went from having no friends, to _knowing_ these five people. We where on our way walking up to Art, when Charlie started talking to me.

"Where are you from?" She asked me.

"Erm, I moved here from Manchester."

"Manchester? Is it warm there?" She asked me.

"Depends on the weather." I answered her. What did she mean? If it was sunny – it was warm, if it was rainy – it was cold. She laughed. Although, it wasn't a joke.

"What are you?" She asked me.

"What am I? I'm not really in any fandoms." I replied to her. She laughed again. It wasn't a joke. Maybe she was just being polite.

"No, I mean. What are you? Where are you in mythology?" She asked me. This time – I laughed.

"Mythology? You mean – fake stories?" I asked, I was laughing or crying. I have no idea which. She looked _really_ offended.

"You- you- you-" Hannah said. She punched my arm. It really hurt. And then the weird bit came. Her eyes turned orange.

"Woah, what the heck? Are your eyes okay?" I asked Hannah, and she just looked at me angrily.

"They're not _fake stories,_ they're real and they are the reason we are alive."

I've seen a few people online, saying there favourite book is the reason they're alive. But, this seemed weird. All 4 of them looked at me weird.

"They're not fake stories, they're real." Louis told me, "but, a bit unbelievable, right?" He was trying to help me out, I could tell.

"So, you're saying Greek myths are real?" I asked them.

Gabriel nodded. "Well, most of them. Some have been _exaggerated._"

I turned round to Hannah, who had been giving Gabriel a death stare all through what he had been saying.

"So then, what are _you_?" I asked Charlie.

"I'm a sinner." She said.

"Singer?" I asked her.

"Sinner. As in, sins." She looked down. I felt kind of embarrassed for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hannah asked. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I was so confused.

Hannah shook her head, rolled her eyes. They didn't turn red that time. That confused me. By that time, we were at the art class room. Charlie walked in.

"LUCY!" She shouted.

"Oh hey..." Lucy said. She had some guy in there. She must of felt embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you...had company." I said.

Lucy laughed.

"This is Hades, our head teacher." She said smiling. "I'm guessing your new?" She asked me.

"Yep, I'm new." I replied.

"I'm Lucy Millington, sinner of pride. And you are?"

"Spencer Peace. Confused." I said. I really was.

"Ah, so _you_ must be our new student." Hades said.

"Oh, yep. Um. Hi." I replied.

"I am Hades. The head teacher. God of the Underworld." He said.

"Shouldn't you be in hell?" I asked. I shouldn't of said that. I admit that.

"He is." Hannah said.

"But, your at school." I said.

"Exactly." Hannah replied.

Then, the bell rang.

"Oh, break is over." Gabriel said.

"Well then," Louis said. "We have RS next. Shall we get going?"

"Yep sure."

All six of us walked outside and up to the RS room. It was a room outside.

"Are you ready?" Louis asked me.

"Ready? Um, yeah sure. I guess." I replied.

"Maybe, you should just be careful."

"What?"

"Just a bit of advice." What did Louis mean? _Advice?_ What was I walking into?


	7. Chapter 7

_Spencer's point of view._

"So, what did Headteacher Hades want?" Charlie asked Lucy.

"Oh, nothing much. Just asking me if I'm coming back to Art club." Lucy said, then she turned to me. "You know, I'm really good at Art." That must be why she is the sinner of pride. I still didn't understand this whole 'sinner' thing. What did it mean? I didn't want to ask. One reason, was I didn't want to offend them. The second reason, was I didn't want Hannah hurting me again.

I turned to Louis. "Louis," I said to him. "What should I be careful of?" We were walking into the classroom. Louis took a seat, and motioned his hand to the seat next to him.

"Thanks," I said.

"Just, in this class...you might find out some things." He said.

"Things?" I asked.

"This is RS. Religious studies. Here, we all believe in the Greek gods." Louis replied.

"Like Hades?" I asked Louis.

"Whatever you do, don't offend him."

"Why? Because he is a head teacher?" I recalled what happened at one of my schools, when my mother wanted to pull me out half way through the year, he got really annoyed and my mum got really annoyed, and he threatened to call the police and then my mum threatened to call the police.

It was a very stressful time.

"No, because he's Hades." Louis said. "And, our head teacher."

"What's the worst he can do?" I asked him.

"You have no idea." Louis replied.

A young woman walked in, she had long straight blonde hair and green eyes, exactly the same as Lucy.

"Hi class, I'm Miss Persephone. Your Religious Studies teacher. I am here because...Because...I have a passion for teaching." She said.

Same kid raised there hand.

"Excuse me? Before we start, I have a question."

"Oh, um. Sure! And, what is your name?"

"My name is Joey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Joey."

Joey nodded. "Well, Pandora's box is banned from being taught in schools."

"It is?" I asked Louis.

"It is?" Miss Persephone asked.

"Some RS teacher _you_ are." Joey said.

"Oh...I'm new." She said.

"My parents are _very_ keen for me to get a good schooling, and when they found out _you_ were my RS teacher this year, they did some research." Joey said, smiling.

"They did?" Miss Persephone looked scared.

"Yes, you've been at this school for_ thousands_ of years." Joey said, smirking. That was weird, she didn't look old.

"Yet, you don't have a teaching degree." Joey said. Miss Persephone, looked down sad. I felt sad for Miss Persephone, she didn't do anything to him.

"Class dismissed, children." She said.

A noise of laughter and cheering filled the room while people were pushing pass.

"CLASS OUT!" Gabriel shouted.

"Are you okay, Miss Persephone." Louis asked her. If this was Louis' way of sucking up to the teacher, then it must of worked.

"Oh yes, totally fine. Go enjoy having a free period, it's lunch after. You'll get two hours off."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Louis asked.

"Yep. I'm fine, thank you." Miss Persephone.

"Maybe, we should leave her." Hannah said. I looked round, her and Gabriel were all ready at the door, Gabriel was holding down the door handle, they looked eager to leave.

"Okay, see you next lesson, Miss Persephone." Louis said.

Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "You know, you make it obvious you want to be the teachers pet, right?"

"Of course." Louis said, smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. I was warming up to Louis. Big time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Spencer's point of view._

"I _love_ not having class!" Gabriel shouted. Him and Hannah looked really happy.

"Want me to take you over the moral of the school?" Louis asked me.

"Yes please." I said.

"Well, here. We're all a part of Greek mythology. There's six of us. We're sinners. And, we have a feeling you're a sinner."

"What are you going on about?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, we're not making you come out as a sinner right now, just – have it in mind."

"Well, one question. What would I be the sinner of?" I asked.

"Not too sure. Have some ideas."

"Can you tell me them?"

"And where's the fun in that?"

"But, I'm stuck."

"You'll find you way." Louis said. I was so confused. How was I supposed to find my way? Even if I don't know which way to go?

"Shall we go and get something to eat out of school?" Gabriel asked us.

"Yay, food!" Lucy said.

We all followed Gabriel and Lucy out and we were about to leave when we heard a teachers voice.

"And what are you doing skipping class?" She asked us.

"Oh," Gabriel said. "We get let out of class. We're gonna go have an early lunch." Gabriel seemed like a cool guy. He didn't seem scared sticking up to teachers. I liked that about him.

"You know teachers aren't supposed to let you out of class without signing your planner." She said,

"Detention. All 6 of you."

First day.

Detention.

I sounded like this Grant guy.

We all moaned and groaned.

"Who is that?" I asked Louis.

"Miss Demeter. Food teacher. There's a lot of rumours going round about her. The fact that she's Miss Persephone's mum. Rumour has it, she's here to try and save her daughter – Miss Persephone but Headteacher Hades won't let her anywhere _near_ her. Shame really._"_

"So, what will we be doing for detention?" I asked Louis.

"No idea." He said.

Then I remembered. I couldn't get detention tonight.

"Oh, Miss Demeter – I can't do tonight...I have a thing, with my parents." I said. I decided that if Gabriel could stick up for himself, I can. Hannah laughed.

"A thing? Too bad. You should of thought about that before you were leaving school while you _should_ be in class." Miss Demeter said this with a really stern look.

"Isn't there anything else I can do?" I asked her.

"We'll see. Meet me about 3:30 tonight, in Food Room 3. We'll discuss whether you will be staying for the 2 hours, or not." She said.

"Okay, but Miss Demeter. What do we do now? If we can't go out of school?" Gabriel asked her.

"The library, then. Where you can expand your knowledge." Miss Demeter smiled, then walked off. I didn't like her. I really didn't.

We walked to the library.

"That woman is pure evil." Hannah said. "She's so mean and angry – and I should know. _I am_ the sinner of Anger, remember?" So Hannah was the sinner of anger? Made sense. She was always so angry and mean. I didn't really like her. But the other 4 put up with her, so I shouldn't really start complaining, I am the newest one to join their group.

Their group.

It sounds really weird. I don't feel like part of their group, yet. I haven't even met this Grant kid yet.

I sat down and pulled out The Perks of Being a Wallflower. I tried reading the front, but it was confusing as I have no idea what's happening. I decided to go look at the Greek Mythology books.

I saw a book called _Demeter and Persephone._ I decided to look through it, but I got really hooked on it. I learnt about the Gods when I was in year 5. I remember Zeus, but no about his family or anything. Just random stuff I remembered like Greek pots and monsters.

_Persephone had grown into a beautiful young woman, with a smile for everyone._

Miss Persephone seemed really nice, she was sweet and had a nice smile.

_One day, while picking flowers in the fields, Hades, her uncle, the god of the underworld, noticed her._

Hades is our headteacher. That sounds awkward.

_Hades was normally a gloomy fellow._

Agreed.

_But Persephone's beauty had dazzled him._

She was really very pretty.

_He fell in love instantly._

Headteacher Hades fell in love with Miss Persephone? Woah.

_Quickly, before anyone could interfere, he kidnapped Persephone and hurled his chariot down into the darkest depths of the underworld, taking Persephone with him. _

Underworld? That place where they work in _Coronation Street?_ The school seemed like an awful place, school just was. But like Underworld, that's a bit _too_ far.

_Locked in a room in the Hall of Hades, Persephone cried and cried. She refused to speak to Hades. And she refused to eat. Legend said if you ate anything in Hades, you could never leave._

So guess who won't be eating in the cafeteria. I don't want to never be able to leave the school.

_She did not know if the legend was true, but she did not want to risk it in case someone came to rescue her. _

Gabriel said myths weren't always true.

_Nearly a week went by. Finally, unable to bear her hunger, Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds. It seemed her fate was sealed. She would have to live in the Underworld forever._

So, she had to stay in school forever? Makes sense. She's not a teacher, yet – she has no choice.

_Meanwhile, back on earth, Zeus was worried about the crops. The people would die if the crops failed. If that happened, who would worship Zeus?_

No offence to people who liked him, but he seemed kind of stuck up.

_He had to do something. Zeus did what he often did. He sent Hermes, his youngest son, the messenger, to crack a deal, this time with Hades._

Didn't Louis say Hermes was Mr Semreh's first name?

_Even as a baby, Hermes was great at making deals. Everyone knew that. But this deal might be the challenge of his life. His uncle Hades, king of the underworld, was really in love. This was no passing fancy. _

Being in love? More like kidnapping. Poor Hermes. Is Zeus _seriously_ that stuck up?

_When Hermes heard that Persephone had eaten six pomegranate seeds, he had to think quickly. The deal he made with Hades was that if Persephone would marry Hades, she would live as queen of the underworld for six months out of the year. _

Giving up your wife for 6 months? Why would Hades agree to that?

_However, each spring, Persephone would return and live on earth for the other six months of the year. Hades agreed. Zeus agreed. Persephone agreed. And finally, Demeter agreed._

So, Miss Persephone stays here for 6 months, then back to Mount Olympus? Oh yeah. I remembered Mount Olympus. You are on a roll, Spencer Peace.

_Each spring, Demeter makes sure all the flowers bloom in welcome when her daughter, Queen of the Underworld, returns to her. Each fall, when Persephone returns to Hades, Demeter cries, and lets all the crops die until spring, when the cycle starts again. _

I wonder why Miss Demeter was angry. She misses not being able to interact with her daughter. But what I don't understand is, if Miss Persephone was captured here, then why is Miss Demeter here? Is Miss Demeter trying to save Miss Persephone for good? That sounds like the blurb of a Greek mythological book. I looked at the back of the book, it was something like that.


	9. Chapter 9

_Spencer's point of view._

It was now form time. Library and lunch were over, I survived my first lunch time. With a few mean remarks from Hannah, Louis telling me information I won't even process, Gabriel talking about his trip to America, still wondering where this Grant kid is, Charlie trying to get to know me and Lucy bragging about her summer holiday and all the famous people she met and all the amazing places she went.

We had form time next. I got to sit next to Louis. The teacher went on and on and on.

At least I learnt there names.

Charlie Dalton.

She had the same last name as the school. I wanted to ask her why, but I didn't want to get involved.

Louis Degerees.

Knew that.

Hannah Bass.

Like a fish. A really mean fish.

Grant Bass.

I'm guessing this is Hannah's brother. The Grant kid. I wanted to get to know him. He was a celebrity in my eyes.

Lucy Millington.

I remembered that.

So, they were there names. I wrote them down because I'm bound to forget. All the teacher did was talk and take the register and welcome us back. Her name was Mrs Echo. What a weird name. I have no idea what she has to do with Greek mythology.

Then we had _maths._ Yay. Nothing interesting happened, basically.

Then we had food. Now, this was interesting. Having the teacher you're meant to see at 3:30, the end of the day and being in that teachers class for last period wasn't the greatest.

Miss Demeter picked on me. It was unfair. She picked on everybody, actually. But I was new. That was my excuse. I just expected everybody to be nice to me on my first day here. She said for us to get our planners out – homework, obviously. Miss Demeter was walking around the class, and saw me get my planner out of my bag. She also saw the book. I took out _Demeter and Persephone_ to show the others, even though they had probably read it.

Seeing as they had been speaking Greek since they were born.

"Good choice of book, Spencer." She said to me. It sounded like she was complimenting me, when the book was about her and her daughter. Was she being sarcastic? Or trying to hide her emotions; sad and embarrassed – they were just a guess. Were we in underworld? Was she trying to get Miss Persephone – her daughter back from the headteacher – Hades? These questions rang through my head all lesson that I don't even know what we're making next week or what we have to bring in.

Note to self: ask Louis.

Anyway, it was the end of the lesson. The bell went and people were exiting.

"Lucy, Hannah, Louis, Gabriel, Charlie, Spencer and Grant. Stay behind please." Miss Demeter asked. More like told.

"What are you here for?" Hannah asked Grant.

"_He _forgot to give in his summer homework. He was supposed to make me a dish and bring it in to me ASAP." Miss Demeter said. Then she looked at me.

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?" She asked me.

"Yeah..." I said. "About that, I'm sorry."

"Then, why are you still here?"

"Because, you told me to stay back." Miss Demeter smiled at me, after I said that.

"It's been a long day. How about I forget about this and we can go home?" She said. Home?

"That's not entirely true, is it?" Grant asked.

"Go get your book, Spencer." She told me.

"Book?" I asked.

"The one you have in your bag." She said. I nodded and gave it to her. I gave her _Demeter and Persephone_. If somebody gave me a book saying _Sarah and Spencer,_ (Sarah being my mums name) I would kind of be scared.

She held it up.

"You've all heard of this book, haven't you?" We all nodded. I hadn't, until earlier.

"It's the story of you and your daughter, miss." Louis said. I wouldn't of said that, well – not on purpose.

"The thing is," Miss Demeter said. She seemed upset, not angry any more. "I need your help." She gulped. Why was she gulping? It was _our _problem.

"Sure, anything." Louis said, smiling. I don't think he understood. She wasn't asking us to help her by doing anything, like the washing up – I had a gut feeling it had something to do with this Greek mythology stuff.

"As you've all read the book, you know my daughter, Persephone." Everyone nodded. She was the one that sent us all out of class. I like her. "She was..._kidnapped _by Hades." Miss Demeter calling headteacher Hades just _Hades_ sounded _really_ weird, no offence Hades.

"I asked my oracle," Miss Demeter started.

"Oracle?" I asked. It kind of just slipped out.

"An oracle is kind of like, a fortune teller. They're in every temple." Louis told me.

"Oh," I said. Everybody was looking at me. "Carry on." I said awkwardly.

"Well, she told me that my luck _may_ be _finally_ happening." She said, and sighed.

"What else?" Charlie asked.

"That I need help." Miss Demeter said.

"Anything else?" I asked her. I was so confused.

"Oracles are very vague. Just look at _Apollo's Oracle at Delphi._" Hannah told me.

"Apollo's Oracle what?" I asked her.

"It's a myth." Hannah said. I was lost. "When Apollo's Oracle told the king that a _'great king_' will win the battle, but little did the king know that there was more than one king."

"Never heard of it." I said.

"You don't say." Hannah said.

"So," Miss Demeter said. "Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?" Lucy asked.

"Saving Persephone." Miss Demeter replied.

"But, Miss Demeter," Louis started. "It's against school rules to have anything to do with the Olympians, without them coming to you." Louis said.

"I'm an Olympian." Miss Demeter said.

"No, I mean – Hades!" Louis replied, he looked petrified.

"And Hades is your headteacher, you should feel like you can talk to him!" Miss Demeter looked like she was begging us now.

"He's God of the underworld, it's not going to be easy." Grant said.

"And it's also against school rules to go into battle, to go on an adventure or anything fun. And, Persephone was _sometimes_ classed as on Olympian. Hades was _sometimes _classed as an Olympian." Gabriel said. "Do you see my point? If we can talk to Miss Persephone, we can talk to headteacher Hades."

"Talk?" Hannah asked. "Hades doesn't _do_ talking. Do you _really_ think seven kids can convince Hades to give back his prized possession?"

"I can tell that there's gonna be a lot more than talking involved." Charlie said. Miss Persephone looked sad, and disappointed. I felt for her, I liked Miss Persephone. And if I ever had a daughter and she was kidnapped, I'd do my best to get her back.

I can't imagine how Miss Demeter must be feeling right now.


	10. Chapter 10

_Spencer's point of view._

"Look, I know what I'm asking you is a lot, and breaking school rules, but- who else better to ask than seven of Hades best sinners?" She smiled at us, like she thought that would help. I was confused. I feel like lately I am always confused. I have no idea what I'm doing, I have no idea who actually these people are and I have no idea what world I'm in. Louis just looked at me.

"I'll explain later," he told me. I am really starting to like Louis, I guess I was kind of sceptical at first. I've never had any real friends, but I felt like even if I did move again, I'd like to keep in contact with him. Seeing as he is my only friend, I'd say he is my best friend – but then he has these five other friends who I feel awkward around, I just don't know them that well. I'd never been around them without Louis, when Louis left would they start harassing me? Were they only being nice to me in front of Louis?

"You have the power of the Olympians," she told us. "Could you please at least try? I wouldn't ask if I was desperate. I've been trying for the past couple of thousand years."

"Thousands of years, but you look so...young!" It's true. She wasn't the youngest of teachers, she was defiantly older than Miss Persephone. Miss Persephone has long blonde hair, and Miss Demeter had shoulder length brown hair. She didn't have wrinkles or anything noticeable that made her old, I guess I was just comparing her to her daughter.

"You can go now." Miss Demeter said.

"Thank you!" Gabriel said, him and Hannah ran out the classroom.

"I feel terrible," Louis said.

"You shouldn't feel terrible, it's not like you kidnapped Persephone in the first place." Charlie said. It was weird hearing Charlie call Miss Persephone, _Persephone._ I guess I was just so used to calling Persephone Miss Persephone in class and in my head. And by class, I mean that 30 seconds that we were actually in there for.

We walked out of class and Louis started talking to me.

"So, how is your first day going so far?" He asked me.

"It's...different, I guess." I said, I was telling the truth.

"A lot of information to take in, in just one day, isn't it?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said. "Whatever you want."

"When did you find out you were a sinner?" I asked him.

"A Greek sinner. There are different types of sinners, if you say you're a sinner you could be a Greek sinner or a Roman sinner or a Norse sinner or maybe even an Egyptian sinner." He told me.

"Oh, okay. When did you find out you were a Greek sinner?"

"I got told when I was 4, I didn't really understand, I guess. I went to a Greek play school, a Greek primary school and now a Greek senior school."

"So, will you go to a Greek college?" I asked him.

It seemed like a simple question.

"I have my eyes set on Harvard." He told me.

"Harvard?" I asked him. "That's in America!"

"Yep." He said. "I want to travel the world, I thought that would be a good place to start. Actually, Gabriel went on a mini trip with his parents all around America. Well, I say _mini _trip, they were gone for a year."

"He's lucky. Is he rich?" I asked.

"You could say that." He told me. "Hey, so maybe do you want to come round tonight? I could explain this whole Greek thing to you once more?"

"Um," I was going to say yes, then I remembered I had plans with my parents. "Maybe another time? I've got something with my mum and dad tonight."

"Oh sure, another time then." Louis said, he looked sad. He had other friends, why did he want to hang out with me, anyway? We'd only met this morning. He probably didn't even like me. He probably thought I was weird. I looked down and checked my watch. "Oh, I better get going. My mum is picking me up down the road, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. I needed someone to carry on showing me around tomorrow, and even thought it was his obligation, he could still quit and leave me all on my own.

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye Spencer!" He said.

"Bye!" I walked off, then turned around. "Hey, one more question."

"Anything!" Louis answered.

"What are you a sinner of?" I really wanted to know. But, I forgot to ask. It always seemed like the wrong time to ask, we were either in detention or being set tasks by teachers-who-were-actually-Greek-gods-in-the-under world, but you know, we could always make time I guess.

"All will be answered in good time, Spencer." He said then winked.

"But- but-" What did he mean?

"Bye, Spencer." He smiled then opened his locker up. What was he the sinner of?

I walked down the street and I saw my mums car, my mum was in the drivers seat and my dad was in the passengers seat. I saw them smiling at me, I opened the back door up and sat down in the back – on my own.

"How was your day, Spence?" My dad asked me.

"Good, thanks." I said.

"See, I told you Susan!" My dad told my mum.

"Told you what?" I asked.

"Shall we drive off?" My mum asked. I nodded.

"Told you what?" I asked again.

"Honey, did you find out anything...weird, today?" She asked me.

"Well, everybody spoke Greek-" I felt really awkward. My new friends thought I was a sinner, I got sent to a Greek school by my parents – yet my parents never told me anything.

"They did?" My dad said. "See, we should of sent him when he was in primary school! I told you!"

"Calm down, dad. Everything was fine. My new friend, Louis is going to teach me Greek."

"You made friends, great! What are they like?" My mum asked me.

"We can talk about that later," my dad said. "Shall we drive then, Susan?"

My mum started to drive.

"What's a sinner?" I asked. My mum just kept her eyes on the road, but my dad turned his head round.

"We'll explain everything when we get there." My dad said. He smiled at me. I calming smile, like 'everything is going to be all right' when I had a gut feeling, it wasn't.

"Get where?" I asked. My mum took the wrong turning home, I thought it was the wrong turning. I knew it was, it was another gut feeling. It was my first day at this school, and this area so I wouldn't really know the way anyway.

"Where are we going?" I asked my mum.

"We're going to a restaurant," my dad said. "To celebrate our first days at our new jobs and school."

"Oh yeah," I told my mum. "How was your first day at that primary school?"

"It was good, the kids seem a little...hard work, but nothing that I can't do." I laughed at my mum, she always seemed like she could do anything. Actually, she could. But, it seemed really weird because I never felt like that. I always feel the opposite, like I can do nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Spencer's point of view._

The rest of the car journey was silent. I felt very awkward. We drove to the restaurant and we sat down.

"So, Spencer..." My dad started. "We've been keeping something from you."

No kidding.

"I guessed." I said. I didn't – I knew.

"You have...a connection to the Greeks." He said.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" My mum asked.

"That you finally tell me, after my first day of school. It's like I don't even know myself any more." I stood up and walked to the door. "Can't we just get a pizza?" I asked.

My dad sighed, and he walked over. My mum followed me out.

We got back in the car and drove home, silent - again.

When we got home, I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door. We moved house when we moved area. It was light blue and wasn't too big or small. The problem was, it didn't look lived in. I needed to make it looked lived in, although – I would regret what I was about to do. I kicked the wall, and a hole appeared. I didn't kick it too hard, well I guess I did. I looked down at my leg and it was bleeding. I didn't care. I wasn't talking to my parents. I didn't have Louis' number. I didn't have Gabriel's. I didn't have Grant's. I didn't have Charlie's. I didn't have Lucy's. I didn't even have Hannah's, who I wouldn't of called anyway. I hopped along to my wardrobe and saw the clothes inside. My mum bought me new clothes, but they weren't what I would wear. I grabbed an ugly shirt, it was plain white – but I didn't like shirts. I took it out and wrapped it around my leg. I hobbled back over to my bed and took our The Perks of Being a Wallflower, I opened page 1 – but then closed it.

I heard screams. Little girls screams, my two little sisters must be home.

It was weird, we finished earlier than the primary school did.

I had my door shut, and locked yet I heard bangs and my door.

"Can I come in?" It was Ciara's voice. I had two little twins sisters, Ciara's voice was higher and Phoebe's was lower. They knew this, so Ciara always tried to make her voice deeper, but it failed and I still knew it was Ciara.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to talk about my school day!" Ciara said. I always felt sorry for Ciara, she was the older twin and when she was younger, she was the bigger twin. Everybody was worried about Phoebe and would give her all the attention, which is completely different to what they want. Phoebe would like to live under a rock in the sea like _Patrick_ in _Spongebob Square Pants,_ where as I swear Ciara channels _Rachel Berry_ from _Glee_. I tried to give them my equal attention, as I felt obliged to. I was their older brother. But, as I was getting older and becoming a teenager, I had more things to worry about than my younger sisters. I felt like one of them over protecting older brothers, which I used to fear I would grow up being overprotecting, but now I don't really care. They know I will always be over protecting of them.

"Sure." I hobbled over to the door and opened it up.

"What happened to your leg?" Ciara asked me. That's her. Straight to the point. "Did you get beat up?"

I rolled my eyes. "What would make you think that?"

"Oh, you know. You have gotten beat up before."

"No I haven't! Well, not like this. If you're going to come in my room and insult me, then you can leave."

"No! I want to stay here." She sat down on her bed.

"We're learning the Greeks in school!" She seemed really excited. They didn't go to the school my mum taught at, and the logo wasn't Greek. I didn't know if it was a Greek primary school or something.

"Really? What did you learn?" I was actually interested. If the guys from school were right, and I was a sinner. Would that make them a sinner?

"We read a lot of Greek myths."

"You read the one about Persephone and Demeter?" I asked her.

"Why? And how do you know that?" She asked me.

"I was in year 5 as well, once." I was in year 5 once, believe it or not as I don't seem like I've had a lot of schooling. Usually because I join fpr 6 months and then leave for 6 months. Just like Persephone. I didn't actually remember learning about Persephone and Demeter in history.

"Well, yes we did. We had to do drawings of some Greek myths. I did Persephone." She was smiling. She was an awesome drawer and designed. When she's older, she wants to be a fashion designer. Like every little girl. Phoebe didn't want to be a fashion designer, she doesn't know what she wants to be yet. My parents tried asking her, and taking her places like the Science Museum in London, as I was born in London and we actually moved back to London last year. Not the exact same place, but it had the same name, so it counted to me. They tried to encourage her to think, but she didn't want to. They stopped after that. When I'm older I want to move to Mexico. I have no idea why. I just loved it when I was 2. I have no idea what I want to do when I'm older as a job, I just know my ambition and what I want to do before I die. Which sounds pretty gruesome, but I just wanted to move to Mexico.

"You going to show me this picture, then?" I asked her. She smiled and ran out the room, before I knew it she was back with the picture. She showed it to me, she drew Persephone wearing a long, white dress with white flowers in her longer blonde hair.

"Wow," I said. "It's really good." I knew that Ciara was good, but this was amazing. The dress had so much detail.

"It's for you." She said, she gave it to me.

"For me? Thank you. But why?" I asked her.

"You got beaten up today at school, hopefully it'll make you feel better." She smiled, then ran out the room.

"I didn't get beaten up!" I shouted.

My mum walked into my room and sat down next to me.

"Is that why you're angry? Did you get beaten up? Is it because you can't speak Greek?" She asked me.

"No, it's because everybody is apparently Greek." I told her, she put her hand on my right knee. I hurt my left knee, so it didn't hurt.

"You are Greek. You just didn't know it, we tried hiding it from you."

"Why?"

"Now, you can learn properly. You're Greek. Enjoy it."

"Are you Greek?"

She nodded. "I am."

She looked at my left knee. She pulled off the white shirt and saw the blood.

"You did get beaten up!" She said.

"No, I didn't." I pointed to the wall.

"What happened?" She asked me. She walked over there and examined it.

"I was so angry at you not telling me I was Greek." I said.

"If you knew, you would of wanted information. Then, you would of wanted to do something to show your power. At least, now your there – you can learn that going on adventures and getting involved in the Greek world is dangerous, and it is forbidden. We did this to protect you. We love you, Spence." She kissed my head and walked to the door. "I'll go get you and ice pack." She smiled and walked out.

I twisted my body around and laid on my bed, and smiled. I felt like this was the first time I had smiled today.


	12. Chapter 12 - updated

I woke up the next morning and looked at my knee, it had an ice pack in a tea tale, my mum must of came and put it on in the night. I removed it and saw my leg looked much better, it just had a scar on it now. I looked at the time and it said 7:08am. I got up and went to the bathroom. To cut a long story short, I washed, got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, son." My dad said.

"Morning, dad."

"Your mother told me about your chat last night." I just nodded at him.

"And, are you feeling better now?" He asked me.

I nodded at him again. I don't know why, but he seemed really intimidating just then. I carried on eating my breakfast and walked to school, it wasn't long at all. My mum insisted on driving me to school because of my knee, but I said I could walk. I asked her for a note out of PE, but she said it was my first lesson and it wouldn't of looked very good. And also, if my knee was all right enough to walk to school, I'd be able to do PE. I guess she was right in a way, but then again. Walking compared to rugby or football or something else like that was nothing. I knew I had PE today, we got sent a letter saying I needed my PE kit at school today, so I added 2 and 2 together and guessed that I had PE. Then again, 2 and 2 was nothing compared to PE. I was never the best at PE. Usually, the worst.

I walked into school and by my locker, and I saw Louis standing there.

"Hey, Peace." He said to me. He was holding his bag and his locker was shit, it looked like he was waiting for me.

"Louis, hey." I said. "I just gotta go to my locker."

"I guessed so..." he said. "Did you get my email?"

"No, how do you have my email address?"

"Your school email address..."

"I didn't know I had one," I said. "What did you send?"

"Your school time table." He told me.

"Oh, I didn't get that. What do we have today, then?" I asked.

"PE. First period." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Not a fan of PE, then?"

"No way!" I said. "Never have been. Never will."

"Have you got your PE kit?" He asked me. I looked inside my locker and pointed to it.

"We better be quick, then"

"PE isn't that bad," Louis said. "I bet your good."

I laughed. "Seriously? No. What about you?"

"No good." Louis said.

"Let me guess Grant and Gabriel are good?" I asked. It was kind of bad at me for making up stereotypes of them in my head. But, they looked like jerks, I mean jocks. They weren't jerks.

"They're on the football team." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know if my uniform fits me." I said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Louis said, and smiled then walked away.

We walked into the PE changing rooms, there were no other boys in there yet.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"School hasn't started, yet. We haven't even had form time yet." I nodded, and smile. "You gonna get changed then?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll turn around."

"Maybe I'll go in the bathroom then." I told him, he just nodded.

I went to the toilet, tried my kit on - it fitted.

I made my way over to the form room. I smiled at Louis. I guess we could sit anywhere we wanted, as Hannah and Gabriel were now sitting next to each other. I saw Gabriel and Hannah looking at me, then they looked at each other.

"No..." Hannah said. "No."

"Dingbat, be polite." He said. "Hey, Spencer - over here." He pointed to a seat next to him. I smiled and walked over there.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem," Gabriel said.

"Problem." Hannah said.

"Ignore...her. Well, I think it's a her." He started poking her.

"Get off me, Loser!" She said. I laughed.

The teacher called the register, then the bell went. First period. PE.

I followed Gabriel and Hannah down to the PE block, but I did remember where it was. Seeing as not long ago I was there. Hannah went to the right and Gabriel and I went to the left. I was getting changed, when I asked Gabriel.

"What are you the sinner of?" I asked.

"I'm the sinner of jealousy." He said.

I was already dress, and so was he. We were walking outside. The PE kit was dark blue shorts with a light blue plain tshirt. It had your name in red. "There are loads of different...types, here."

"Really?" I asked. "How do you get here then? How did I get sent here if I didn't even know?"

"It's what your descendants did. Your sent here." He told me.

"As a punishment?" I asked.

"To learn. So, yeah. Really." He told me.

Out walked a tall man. He must of been at least 6ft. He just stood at the door, watching us.

"Hey," Hannah came up behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the girls side?" Gabriel asked her.

"Flo is over " She said. Then she punched me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said rubbing my arm.

"What are you staring at?" She asked me. It was the PE teacher.

"Do you know him?" I asked them.

"No. What part of 'the new PE teacher' don't you understand, exactly?" She asked me.

"No, I mean- I recognise him, he's new you say?"

"Yep," Gabriel said. "No idea which class he's with."

Behind him was 5 other teachers, all different shapes and sizes.

"How are there fat PE teachers?" Hannah asked.

"Girls on my left, boys on my right." The PE teacher said.

We all sorted ourselves into genders, etc.

"Last names A-I in one lines, J-Q in a second and R-Z in a third." I was split up from Grant, Louis and Gabriel. I was in the J-Q. Grant and Louis were in the first and Gabriel was in the last. The other teachers approached and stood with a line. I looked over and saw that Charlie and Hannah were in the same group, and Lucy was on her own.

I followed the teacher and the other students to the court, some guy turned round at looked at me. He had two other guys of him either size. They were tall and looked angry.

"Oh look," the boy said – pointing at me. "It's the _little new_ boy." He said, sniggering at me. The other two boys were also laughing. As well as most of the other boys in the class.

"Losers." Maybe I would learn to regret this.


	13. Chapter 13

We were walking to break, when we passed Miss Demeter. I had a vision. It was us seven, in a boat, floating on lava. I shook my head, and it disappeared. Miss Demeter smiled at me. It was like she had given me this vision, I didn't know if it was a vision for the future, or what she wants happen, or the person I was in the vision was even me!

Suddenly the receptionist I was talking to yesterday, approached me in the halls.

"Spencer Peace, there is a visitor for you in the office." She told me.

"Okay, thanks Mrs Ragworth," Louis replied for me. She smiles and walked off.

"I can answer for myself, you know." I told Louis. Okay, I admit. It sounded pretty rude.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked me, stopping in the middle of the hallways.

"Are visions normal in...well, the Greek people?" I asked him. I really wanted to talk about the vision I had early. I was worried, and as far as I knew - he knew a lot about this weird Greek stuff.

Louis gave me a warming smile. Much like when we first met. "Greek people?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Louis.

He smiled at me condoscendily. "Anything."

"I had a vision earlier. It was of the seven of us, in a boat riding along a red type of river...lava maybe?"

Louis looked at me in shock. "The River Styx."

I knew it. Well, not the River Styx. I knew that he knew. "What?" I asked him.

He explained to me it was a river in the Underworld. It was what seperated the dead people from the living. A Greek creature, Charon, would lead it backwards and forwards. But then the scary part came. he explained to me about the Underworld. Only a few people had made it in and out safely, not people. Gods. Hermes, the messenger God. Demeter, asked yesterday if we could help save her daughter. Hades lived in the Underworld. Not going to lie. I was petrified. Why would I get a vision about the seven of us in the Underworld? Well, eight. If you include Charon.

"Well, you better be making you way round to reception. I'll wait for you outside." Louis stated.

I walked to reception. In there, I saw the receptionist. And then I saw a strange man, he looked like he was in his 40s. He wore a suit. He long long, unkept hair which looked strange to me.

"Mr Peace?" He asked me. "I've been expecting you to join me here, one day."


	14. Chapter 14

So, this is where the story gets interesting. Not that it hasn't been interesting, hopefully it has.

Anyway, I sat down. The guy told me his name was Harold. Ironic. Sorry, skipping ahead. Anyway, 'Harold' told me that he was a recruiter for MIT. Yep, that school in America. He told me that he'd like me to come visit the school right now. I guess that you are thinking 'stupid Spencer, that school is in America. Not England.' Pfft. Well, you could of told me that before I ended up almost in the Underworld. We went in car. Black, huge thing. I know you shouldn't get in strangers cars, but he just had this thing about him that seemed very trustworthy. I have no idea which brand or type, I have no idea what sort of cars are what. I'm not into cars. I don't have one. I have a bike, and I don't even think it's a great bike, even.

After we exited 'Harold's' car, we walked over to a building that looked very school-like. It's exactly as I imagined it would look in my head. I was struck quickly by having my hands tied behind my back with a rag. Then, a blindfold got put over my eyes. I screamed and scream and kicked over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and...well, you get the idea.

The school building had green fences around the pathway. Pathway on the right, car park on the left. The car park had a fence, leading to a field I think. But that is where I last saw the building. I could feel myself getting pushed down, and then I could feel the wind in my hair. I think I was being pulled along, on a trolley or something. Thinking back, it could probably of been a chariot. A mini chariot.

The next time I was able to see, was when Louis undid my hands from the rag tying them, and I pulled my blindfold down. That's when I saw him. 5ft 3 of pure hero. Ladies and gentlemen, Louis Degerees.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted.

Louis pressed his own finger against his mouth. He shushed me. "Don't talk. It's not safe."

"What?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"I said quiet." Louis said.

I knew that it had something to with this 'sinner' thing. Everything has been weird since I arrived at the school.

We walked out of the path, we got a taxi home and Louis didn't say a word. Except for when I asked questions he shushes me, and the occasional "be quiet." I didn't know if he was angry at me for being kidnapped, I don't a understand why he would be angry. It's not like I got kidnapped on purpose or anything!

We walked back into Dalton's gates, and Louis hugged me.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I'm just so happy you're alive. Come on in, I'll tell the school you have been in a very bad situation, then I'll explain to you. I'm sorry, Spencer. I couldn't tell you what happened while we were there." He put his arm around me and walked me in.

We arrived in the school, Louis told the receptionist I had a "bad experience." She nodded, like she fully understood what happened, although Louis didn't tell her, at least not in front of me.

I was told I was alright to go back to class, although I wasn't. I hate the fact that they could just tell me if I was feeling alright or not. I know my own body. And only me.

By this time, it was 4th period. Which meant I missed break time, 2nd and 3rd period, and lunch. We had the great lesson of; textiles. Yay. Well, not really. Then 5th period was ultra boring. We had Maths. I'm not that bad at maths. Impressed? You shouldn't be. I'm not bad at maths. I'm terrible. I don't understand while I would ever needed to know the area of a pentagon in my real life.

Then, I had another vision. It was of a blonde woman. She was tied up, like I was earlier. A rag round her hands, and a blindfold over her eyes. The blindfold was pretty big, and plain black, so I couldn't see her actual face. She had a white dress that had grey splurges over it. Then I saw another man, it was Harold. Although, his name wasn't actually Harold. It was Hades. I don't know how I knew this. I just did. He had a knife in his hand, approaching the young girl. It looked like she was crying. Then it struck me who she was. It was Miss Persephone, Demeter's daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

I could feel my draw drop, and I am sure that Louis saw it as well.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Louis asked me condescendingly.

"I had another vision." I told Louis. I was staring into space. Half of me wanted to stop these visions, but another half of me wanted another one - to answer my questions about them.

"About the River Styx, again?" Louis asked.

"No..." I started, shaking my head. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it was Persephone."

A huge smile grew on Louis' face. But, then it faded.

"I guess...um...she's alive." I told him, trying to calm him down.

Louis looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course," Louis started. "She's a Goddess...she's immortal."

This time, I looked at him crazy.

"But, in my vision...Harold or Herald or whatever his name was, held a knife. It looked like he was trying to kill her." I told Louis.

"Harold?" Louis questioned me. "Oh, I know."

"Yeah, Hades." I told Louis proudly. I may not know much, but this was my time to show off my knowledge.

"Wait, you know that?" Louis asked me.

"Yeah!" I told him. Obviously. I had just said that.

Louis looked at me. I don't know how to describe this look. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, disappointment, obliviousness and craziness. Yep. That look.

"So, you knew that was Hades when you got in his car?" Louis asked me.

"Oh! No!" Now I understood that look. "I found out when...well, I guess... A part of me just knew when I was him in my vision."

Louis' look on his face quickly disappeared and it went back to his usual, happy self.

"Wait," I asked him. "You saw me get in his car, and you just let me get in?"

"I didn't know at the time, Spencer."

Louis looked at his watch.

"Oh. I've gotta go, or I'll be late for my bus. Bye Spencer!" He told me. We said our goodbyes to each other.

* * *

I walked out of the school, where my mum was waiting for me in our car.

"Good day at school today, honey?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked her. "No restaurant tonight?" I admit. This was kind of mean. Not as mean as hiding a secret from me for 14 years.

"Honey. I am so sorry for not telling you about the sinner thing." She said. I felt kind of bad for her.

"It's okay." I told her. Aw. I am a big softie at heart.

My mum smiled at me. We drove home, making small talk. I never once mentioned my visions. I didn't seem right, she would get worried about me. It would stress her out, and that would stress me out. I think I already had enough to worry about.

We got home, and I saw my two little sisters, Ciara and Phoebe, sitting at the table.

"Hi!" Ciara shouted at me. "Good day?"

"You could say that." I told her. "How about you two?"

"Alright." Ciara told me.

"How about you?" I asked Phoebe. Phoebe was the quietest out of the two of them. I really wanted her to start speaking up for herself. But hey, practice what you preach, huh?

"Was okay..." Phoebe said.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Want to come read to me?" Ciara asked.

"Sure. Whatever. Wanna come, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm okay." Phoebe jumped down from the high chairs at the breakfast table. They weren't high chairs, like babies have - they were chairs that were, well, high. Phoebe ran off.

"Is she okay?" I asked Ciara. They were twins. Hopefully she knew what was up with them. Twintelapothy or something, like that tv show Suite LIfe of Zack and Cody.

Ciara shrugged her shoulders. As much as I'm sure that they loved and cared for each other, they were hardly like Mary-Kate and Ashley.

Ciara and I went into the lounge. She pulled out her "Big Book of Little Myths" book. They were a book of myths from all different religions, societies and beliefs. They were myths children-ized, as most myths weren't exactly clean and PG rated.

"So, which one are we reading?" I asked her.

"You pick!" She shouted right down my ear hole.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but sometimes she can be a little...annoying?

"Are you sure Phoebe is okay?" I asked Ciara. Phoebe was quiet and shy, but it kind of hurt that she didn't think she could talk to her brother.

"She's okay, now read!" She stated impatiently. You see what I mean? Annoying.

I looked through the chapter names. 'Pandora's box,' 'King Midos and the Golden Touch,' and then one of them appealed to me. 'Persephone and Demeter.'

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing at the chapter title.

"Persephone!" Ciara shouted. "I love her! Read it to me, please Spencer!"

"Sure." I said laughing. She sure was impatient.

I coughed, and got prepared to read.

"Once upon a time," I started. "Lived a young Goddess called Persephone. She was beautiful. One day, she was picking flowers."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ciara asked me. She pointed to the picture of Persephone.

I looked at the picture of her, it started mouthing something. I couldn't really make out what she was saying. Then it got louder. I heard a whisper. 'Help' she was mouthing.

I looked at the picture, in shock.

"Yeah." I mouthed, my jaw dropping.

Was Persephone in great danger? And why was she contacting me?


	16. Chapter 16

"I've gotta go," I told my younger sister, Ciara. I placed the book on the sofa and ran up to my bedroom.

I picked up the laptop that was on my desk and carried it over to my bed. I turned it on and plugged the charger in.

In one of our maths lesson, the teacher, Mr Gordon, explained to us how to get onto our emails, in case it was a snow day or we missed a lesson.

I typed in the website and logged in. I searched "Louis Degerees" and then his email came up. LouisDegerees .

I sent him an email saying "help." And put my phone number underneath. I pressed send, and then just stared at the screen. I heard a 'ping' and got a reply reading:

Will ring now,

L.

I heard my ringtone. It was a unknown number. Louis.

"Hey! You okay?" I heard down the end of the phone. It was Louis' voice.

I told him about the picture in the book, and when I saw Miss Demeter. He told me, a) Stop calling Demeter 'Miss Demeter,' b) Don't say anything stupid. Hannah was around his house, and she would insult me, and c) it was probably nothing to worry about.

He convinced me it was nothing to worry about, and I was convinced. At the end of the day, how would a 14 year old know any better?

* * *

I walked into school the next day, Hannah and Charlie came running over to me.

"We heard..." Charlie told me.

"What?" I asked angrily. "How...?" I was angry that Louis had told them. I thought it was kind of...our thing...

"Hannah told me." Charlie said proudly.

I turned around and looked at Hannah, I was annoyed.

"And how do you know?" I asked her, angrily.

"Oh, keep your pants on." She told me. "Please. Seriously. For both of our sakes."

"Did Louis tell you?" I asked Hannah.

"I was in the room when you were bragging to Goblin. I also told Dollop." She said.

"Goblin?" I asked Hannah. I should of guessed it was an insult, as it came out of her mouth. But, I guess anything and everything was alive here. "Louis?"

"Wow!" She said sarcastically. "You're finally catching on, I'm not a nice girl!"

"Ignore her." Charlie said to me, but looking at Hannah.

Hannah walked off, and stood at the end of the hallway.

"Well?" She asked us both. Charlie and I were oblivious. "You coming, or what?"

Charlie looked at me, sympathetically.

"Just ignore her," Charlie told me. "We better follow, before she bites both of our heads off...literally."

* * *

Charlie and I followed Hannah to the library.

Hannah pulled out a book from the mythology section, push dropped it on the table. It was such a loud drop, then librarian told us to shush. Hannah opened it up to the page with Persephone on.

"Is she talking to you yet?" Hannah asked me.

I shook my head. She looked at me angry.

"Fine." She said, voice as sharp as knives. "We'll take it out." She carried the book over to the librarian and took the book out. She seemed angry at me...it wasn't my fault that I didn't have a vision. I had no idea how to control them.

We went to our first lesson, Science. I saw Louis there. I went and took a seat next to him.

"Anymore visions?" He whispered to me, I was angry - but it wasn't his fault.

I shook my head.

Science went by pretty slowly, until the end - when Dr. Howell told us that we wouldn't be having 4th or 5th period today, we would be having a Sinners Teaching Session. Where Dr. Howell's old colleague, Proffessor Boyle, would be teaching us.

Lunch went by pretty quickly, actually. I ate lunch with Louis, Gabriel, Hannah, Charlie, Lucy and Grant.

Then, we went to the main hall, where I guess Professor Boyle was waiting for us. He was a stern man, a few grey hairs on his almost-bald head. He had a huge, long, grey beard. He had a black and grey suit in. He clutched his hands within one another, but not in a nervous way. He held his head up high, looking down at all of us, down his long nose which had many warts on. He had very thin-rimmed glasses, that besides his head being held up by his bendy spine, managed to perch on the tip of his nose.

Dr. Howell gave a huge speech to us all about how this would help us in our lives, learning how to fight. Then, he passed over to Professor Boyle. We all awkwardly clapped for him as he stepped forwards to the microphone.

"Good morning students," he started. "I am Professor Boyle. Your science teacher, Dr. Howell, has very kindly invited me in this afternoon, so you can have a little workshop with me."

He stepped down, and opened up a bag of bow and arrows.

"Each grab one." He told us. He picked up the arrow bag and pulled on stage, so we couldn't grab a bow yet.

We all screamed, some seemed very eager, where as some stayed at the back, not really caring.

I picked one up, they were all exactly the same - wood and boring...

We then got in a single file line (although some failed to grasp the understanding of 'single file.' Dr. Howell and Professor Boyle held a bag of bows, and gave them out, one at a time. I was towards the back of the line, so all seven of us were one of the last ones to get one. It was weird, I had thought Charlie would want to get up the front and get one, she was very eager to do everything. But, ever since this workshop, she had been acting weird.

Suddenly, a crash rang through our ears. We all immediately turned around and saw a great big monster crashing through. Some pulled up their bow and arrows, some even took a shot. The creature seemed angry at us all. Then, it's hand leapt out and pushed over a few of the kids. He seemed angry. I looked at Louis worried, and much to my surprise - he didn't look Kline he knew what he was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

The monster haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face of a human woman. The monsters wings swept up and down, pulling bits of the wall down. The monster turned to a brunette girl, who had a bow and arrow in her hand, ready to shoot.

"The Godly girl kept as disappeared,

And her mother was in fear,

Kidnapped by the brother who,

All souls taken are his due?" The monster told the poor girl in a raspy voice.

The monster was getting angrier and angrier. He opened his mouth up very wide and swallowed the girl down in one.

"Jess..." Louis said to himself, sadly.

"Who was that?" I asked Louis, he seemed very sad.

"Jess Dyer. She's in our form." Louis told me. I had many things to ask Louis. One of them being, who the hell was that monster?

You could hear whispers everywhere in the hall. It has a horrible atmosphere. The only noises where whispers and movement on shoes. We were all shocked and many were grieving over Jess Dyer's death.

"Children, please make your way to your form rooms, please." Dr. Howell told us, his head hung down on the floor, looking at where Jess had been swallowed.

We all follows each other out, until we arrived at our form room. Mr. Gordon walked into our form room.

"Hey guys, I'll take the register..." Mr. Gordon said melachonigly.

I left over to Louis, but his head was looking down, so I looked my other side - Lucy was there.

"What was that thing?" I asked her.

"Lion bottom, wings and a woman's head? My guess is a sphinx." Lucy seemed very excited, even though a girl our age had just been swallowed.

Mr. Gordon looked at us, "according to Dr. Howell, he says you can all go home. An email has been sent to your parents."

"What about Jess?" A ginger girl asked, it looked like she had been crying. Her blue eyes were all puffy.

"We might not be able to save her..." Mr. Gordon told us. But he shook his head. "It's nothing for you to worry about. It's what us older sinners will worry about. Now, go home."

Everybody awkwardly stood up and filed out.

"No school then?" Grant said.

"Yes! No school!" Gabriel shouted, holding out his hand for something to high five.

"This is kind of the wrong time, Gabriel." Grant told Gabriel. Gabriel looked like he was about to laugh, then stopped himself. I guess he realised that what he said was kind of offensive, especially to people who I guess had known Jess for a few years.

We all walked our seperate ways to our lockers, I walked to mine with Louis.

"Are you okay?" I asked Louis. It was a bit of an obvious question and an obvious answer. He was upset. Obviously.

"Jess and I went to play school together." He said, sadly.

"Oh." I told him. "I'm sorry to hear that. About her dying, not about you going to play school together." I realized what I just said was kind of insensitive. But, Louis just smiled at me. It was a weak smile, but you could see him trying.

"I guess...it's just going to be hard explaining to my parents that she is...you know...dead..." Louis whispered the last part. We looked around at some of our year. Some were completely silently. Some had their heads bowed. But everybody had a frown on their faces. Everybody obviously liked Jess. Or, they were just shocked. Or mourning. Or both.

* * *

I walked out of school and I saw my mums car. I got in the passenger seat and bowed my head. I was worried. I'd been having these visions, and now a girl gets eating. It seemed horrible.

"Hey sweetie. Good day?" My mum asked me.

"No, not exactly." I told her. At the end of the day, she had got the email about coming to pick me up earlier. Obviously, she wanted an explanation, and maybe the email gave her the explanation?

"Oh, honey." She told me, and started stroking my hair. It actually wasn't embarrassing at all. "I knew it was a terrible idea to send you to that school, your dad and I thought it would help you and keep you safe...Obviously not."

"The thing is, mum. She was trying to keep us safe. She was trying to protect us all." I felt like crying. I don't know why. It was probably nerves. I was nervous about going back to school.

"Oh, I know. That's why at the end of the week, we're taking you out of the school."

"What?" I asked, completely surprised. Sure, I had been moaning, but I didn't wanLeto leave! "Mum, I can't. I've actually made friends this time. This school will help me keep safe."

"Like that Jess girl?" Ooh. Sassy mother.

"That is different, I'm not brave!" I pleaded to my mum. I really didn't want to leave Dalton Academy.

"Exactly," my mum told me. I didn't know if this was a complement or an insult. Isn't your mum meant to be for complements? Or is that your gran? Hannah could be used for insults. And I know was saying it as well, but it hurt that my mother agreed. "No arguments, Spencer. I'm not having you at that school..."

My world fell like it was tumbling down. It pretty much was.


	18. Chapter 18

I could feel my draw drop, and I am sure that Louis saw it as well.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Louis asked me condescendingly.

"I had another vision." I told Louis. I was staring into space. Half of me wanted to stop these visions, but another half of me wanted another one - to answer my questions about them.

"About the River Styx, again?" Louis asked.

"No..." I started, shaking my head. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think it was Persephone."

A huge smile grew on Louis' face. But, then it faded.

"I guess...um...she's alive." I told him, trying to calm him down.

Louis looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course," Louis started. "She's a Goddess...she's immortal."

This time, I looked at him crazy.

"But, in my vision...Harold or Herald or whatever his name was, held a knife. It looked like he was trying to kill her." I told Louis.

"Harold?" Louis questioned me. "Oh, I know."

"Yeah, Hades." I told Louis proudly. I may not know much, but this was my time to show off my knowledge.

"Wait, you know that?" Louis asked me.

"Yeah!" I told him. Obviously. I had just said that.

Louis looked at me. I don't know how to describe this look. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, disappointment, obliviousness and craziness. Yep. That look.

"So, you knew that was Hades when you got in his car?" Louis asked me.

"Oh! No!" Now I understood that look. "I found out when...well, I guess... A part of me just knew when I was him in my vision."

Louis' look on his face quickly disappeared and it went back to his usual, happy self.

"Wait," I asked him. "You saw me get in his car, and you just let me get in?"

"I didn't know at the time, Spencer."

Louis looked at his watch.

"Oh. I've gotta go, or I'll be late for my bus. Bye Spencer!" He told me. We said our goodbyes to each other.

* * *

I walked out of the school, where my mum was waiting for me in our car.

"Good day at school today, honey?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked her. "No restaurant tonight?" I admit. This was kind of mean. Not as mean as hiding a secret from me for 14 years.

"Honey. I am so sorry for not telling you about the sinner thing." She said. I felt kind of bad for her.

"It's okay." I told her. Aw. I am a big softie at heart.

My mum smiled at me. We drove home, making small talk. I never once mentioned my visions. I didn't seem right, she would get worried about me. It would stress her out, and that would stress me out. I think I already had enough to worry about.

We got home, and I saw my two little sisters, Ciara and Phoebe, sitting at the table.

"Hi!" Ciara shouted at me. "Good day?"

"You could say that." I told her. "How about you two?"

"Alright." Ciara told me.

"How about you?" I asked Phoebe. Phoebe was the quietest out of the two of them. I really wanted her to start speaking up for herself. But hey, practice what you preach, huh?

"Was okay..." Phoebe said.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Want to come read to me?" Ciara asked.

"Sure. Whatever. Wanna come, Phoebe?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm okay." Phoebe jumped down from the high chairs at the breakfast table. They weren't high chairs, like babies have - they were chairs that were, well, high. Phoebe ran off.

"Is she okay?" I asked Ciara. They were twins. Hopefully she knew what was up with them. Twintelapothy or something, like that tv show Suite LIfe of Zack and Cody.

Ciara shrugged her shoulders. As much as I'm sure that they loved and cared for each other, they were hardly like Mary-Kate and Ashley.

Ciara and I went into the lounge. She pulled out her "Big Book of Little Myths" book. They were a book of myths from all different religions, societies and beliefs. They were myths children-ized, as most myths weren't exactly clean and PG rated.

"So, which one are we reading?" I asked her.

"You pick!" She shouted right down my ear hole.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister but sometimes she can be a little...annoying?

"Are you sure Phoebe is okay?" I asked Ciara. Phoebe was quiet and shy, but it kind of hurt that she didn't think she could talk to her brother.

"She's okay, now read!" She stated impatiently. You see what I mean? Annoying.

I looked through the chapter names. 'Pandora's box,' 'King Midos and the Golden Touch,' and then one of them appealed to me. 'Persephone and Demeter.'

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing at the chapter title.

"Persephone!" Ciara shouted. "I love her! Read it to me, please Spencer!"

"Sure." I said laughing. She sure was impatient.

I coughed, and got prepared to read.

"Once upon a time," I started. "Lived a young Goddess called Persephone. She was beautiful. One day, she was picking flowers."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ciara asked me. She pointed to the picture of Persephone.

I looked at the picture of her, it started mouthing something. I couldn't really make out what she was saying. Then it got louder. I heard a whisper. 'Help' she was mouthing.

I looked at the picture, in shock.

"Yeah." I mouthed, my jaw dropping.

Was Persephone in great danger? And why was she contacting me?


End file.
